


Final Fantasy x reader One-shots

by Venulus



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2018-11-19 13:26:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11314326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venulus/pseuds/Venulus
Summary: Ignis Scientia © Square EnixFinal Fantasy © Square Enix





	1. A Morning With Ignis (Ignis Scientia x reader)

It was around nine in the morning. (y/n) was sleeping soundly on her boyfriend's bed. He was lying next to her, watching her sleep. She had a little smile on her face. 

 ' _What is she dreaming of_ ' He wondered as he admired her cute sleeping face. Ignis had woken up a few minutes ago and was feeling a bit hungry so he decided to wake her up and ask her what she wanted for breakfast. 

   
"Hello, sweetheart." He said in a sweet tone of voice as he peppered her cheeks with kisses.(y/n)'s eyes fluttered opened and she giggled when her boyfriend kissed her neck. 

"Iggy, stop! It tickles!" She whined playfully. He chuckled and wrapped his loving arms around her, bringing her close to his chest where she rested her head.She hummed in contentment after breathing in his fresh scent.

"Good morning, Iggy." She said softly before pecking his chest. 

"Good morning, kitten." He said with a smile plastered on his face. Then, he started caressing her back in a soothing manner. "I was wondering if..." He started but his voice trailed away. 

" What is it?" (y/n) asked raising her head from his chest to look at him in the eyes.

 "I've come up with a new recipe and I was wondering if you... wanted to taste test it?" He finally asked.

 "Yes! I'd love to~!" She beamed enthusiastically. "Can I be your assistant?" He smiled lovingly at her.

 

 

 "You wanna be my assistant?" Ignis was delighted with the idea of her assisting him in the kitchen. 

 

"Yes! I want to help you, daddy~!" As soon as she said that, her face turned red and she hid it on his neck. Ignis cheeks turned slightly pink, as well.

"W-what did you call me?" He asked flustered.

 "Nothing..." She mumbled against his skin. Her soft breath against the sensitive skin of his neck made him shiver slightly.

 "You called me  _daddy_!" She raised herself from his chest and laid back down on her side of the bed refusing to look at him.

 "No, I did not. You are hearing things, old man!" He chuckled at her response.

"Right. Well, are going to help me prepare breakfast,  _baby girl_?" He said as he was getting up from the bed.

"Yes, I... WHAAAAAAAAAAAT!?" She screamed and threw a pillow at him which he easily caught in his hands. Chuckling, he put the pillow back on the bed.

"I will be waiting for you in the kitchen,  _little girl_ ~" He teased and walk out of the room, leaving a very flustered (y/n) hiding under the covers.


	2. You Are My Strength (Ignis Scientia x reader)

(y/n) came into her house without making any noise. Then, she tiptoed her way to the kitchen where she found her loving husband preparing dinner. Grinning, the (h/c) haired woman walked stealthily towards the taller man. Just when she was about to place her hands on his shoulders, he surprised her with his baritone voice.

“Welcome home, sweetheart.” (y/n) squeaked and whined.

“Ugh! Iggy! How did you know I was here?” He turned around and chuckled. “I made sure not to make a single noise!” She pouted.

“I may be blind but I am certainly able to sense you, my dear.” His wife wrapped her arms around his torso, nuzzling her head into his neck.

“You know, Iggy…” He hugged her in return.

“Hm?”

“I’m really proud of you.” She confessed softly.

“You are proud of me?” He asked astonished. “How so?” She looked up at him. He wasn’t wearing his glasses and his eyes were closed.

“Well, I’ve always admired the way you overcame your disability and the way you always held your head up high even when Noctis…” Her voice trailed away. She kissed his lips tenderly and continued speaking. “Of course, it wasn’t easy for you, at first. I remember you kept stumbling and bumping into things and people, even when you were using the cane!” She chuckled mirthlessly. “But now,” She sighed contently. “Now you are able to do so many things! You are able to walk without the cane, fight against demons and you are even able to cook!” She smiled light-heartedly. “You are such a strong man. I am very proud of you.” She rested her head on his chest.

“That strength you are talking about…” He sighed and held her tighter in his solid arms. “You are right, honey. It was not easy for me at the beginning. I could do so few things without anyone’s assistance and I felt like a burden to you and everyone else. However, you were always there reassuring and encouraging me. You made me realise that I was still needed and that I was still able to help the King. Most of all, you made me realise that they would always care about me because they are my friends. No, they are not merely friends. They are my family.” The shorter woman hid her face on his neck. “And yes, now I am able to do many things on my own. For crying out loud, I am able to cook without assistance!” He chuckled. "Even though I am not quite fond of cooking, I have to admit that I missed doing it...” He started rubbing circles with his thumbs on her lower back. “It’s all thanks to you, (y/n). You are the only reason why I kept going forward by that time. I thought of giving up so many times, but you were always there cheering me up. I don’t have words to describe how thankful I am to you, my dear, how glad I am that you were by my side all those years and that you still are walking this path beside me.”

“I-Iggy...” She sniffed and hugged him tighter.

“You have made my path easier and filled it with a marvellous light. Thank you for loving me unconditionally. Thank you for marrying me. Thank you... for being my strength.”

“Jesus C-Christ, Ignis!” Finally, she broke down in tears. They stood there for a few minutes as she cried loudly on his chest. When she calmed down, she raised her head and trailed butterfly kisses on his jaw-line. “I love you, Iggy. I will always love you.”

“I love you too, my gorgeous wife, my love, my everything.” He leant down and placed a sweet kiss on her delicate lips. “I will be a strong man as long as we are together.”

“I will be with your forever, Iggy.” She kissed him again.

“And so will I, my sweet (y/n).” He smiled gently. "Now, now...I should finish preparing dinner."  
  
"Can I help you, Iggy?" She smiled back.  
  
"It's almost ready, could you set the table for me?"  
  
"Yes, my love." She was about to leave when he called out to her. "Yes?"  
  
"You are not as stealthy as you think you are."  
  
"What? I am!" She frowned.  
  
"Oh, please. I knew you were here since you set foot in the house." He smirked.  
  
"Oh, man..." She walked away frustratedly. 'Gotta keep trying.' She smiled to herself.


	3. Inconveniences (Ignis Scientia x reader)

 

> _**Fandom:**  Final Fantasy XV  
>  _ _**Reader-insert:**  Neutral  
>  _ _**Word Count:** 416  
>  _ __**Estimated Reading Time:**  2 minutes 

  
  
  
_My Darling, I hope you are having fun on your special day. I know I promised I would be there, celebrating your birthday by your side but I do not think I will make it in time for there were a few 'inconveniences.'  
  
__Where should I begin? It has been a challenge to wake up His Majesty, the Sleeping Prince, this morning. He was sleeping soundly after staying up late the previous night. There seemed to be no possible way to wake him up. That was until Prompto decided to throw a bucket of cold water on him. Let me tell you, it was not a fun thing being around a grumpy Noctis._  
  
Much to my dismay, we were not able to find Gladiolus anywhere. No one knew where he was. It turned out that the Prince’s Shield had snuck out in the middle of the night to hang out with his girlfriend. She called two hours later, saying that last night the both of them had gone to a party. He drunk too much and was passed out on her bed. And so we had to go to her place and picked him up.  
  
I made the mistake of letting Prompto drive us to your hometown while I was in the backseat helping Gladio with his hangover. To give you a brief summary, Prompto crashed the Regalia against a tree because he lost focus on the road due to being arguing with the Prince.  
  
Do not fret, all of us are fine. I would like to say the same about the Royal Car. We had to push it all the way to Hammerhead garage. After a few hours, the car was repaired -thanks to Cindy- and we were back on the road. Of course, I was the one driving. I will not let that boy drive the Regalia ever again.  
  
Right now, we are eating something at a Fast-food place. (y/n), I sincerely hope I make it on time. The last thing I want is to let you down, my sweetheart. Hopefully, we will arrive before the day ends. Will you wait for me, my love? I’m dying to see you and embrace you. I love you with all my heart, (y/n).  
  
I have to go, now. The boys are finished eating so we are heading back on the road. I cannot wait to hold you in my loving arms, (y/n). I will be there soon. Wait for me, my sweet angel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note:  
> Hi, Sweeties~ :)  
> This is my birthday present to a friend ♥  
> Hope you all enjoy it :D


End file.
